


Writing's On The Wall

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Love Triangles, Post-Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: With the Charmed Ones stepping into the power hole left by the deaths of the Elders, it takes a while for Harry to realize that Whitelighters are being killed in Hilltowne, prompting the police to declare a serial killer on the loose. But when the Charmed Ones rescue a fledging whitelighter from dying with her charge, they begin to question whether they invited an innocent or a killer into their home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just binged watched Charmed 2018 two days ago and fell in love with Harry/Macy! But then again, I was a sucker for Piper/Leo in the Original Charmed. If you are a fan of the original and are reading this, then we both know where I'm going with this story ;) 
> 
> However, it'll be a different twist since Hacy is not an established relationship yet and the reboot version is going its own way so will the plotline I'm choosing to rewrite here. (Do you think they'll do this plotline in Season 2?)
> 
> Also, I'm on a Bond kick as well and it's showing lol I was listening to this song when I got inspired to do this. Enjoy!

 

 

> _If I risk it all_  
>  _Could you break my fall?_
> 
> _How do I live? How do I breathe?_  
>  _When you're not here I'm suffocating_  
>  _I want to feel love, run through my blood_  
>  _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_  
>  _For you I have to risk it all_  
>  _'Cause the writing's on the wall_
> 
> _-_ Sam Smith _, Writing's On The Wall_

 

A moment changes everything.

It is the reason why people put too much faith in love at first sight, the thought of inspiration. They understand the importance of seizing the moment, of the ripples that come from making choices every day. As a witch gifted with prophecy, Marisol Vera knew just how important and fickle these moments were in setting the future. 

It was why, when she glanced across the rehearsal dinner of a dear childhood friend and met a stranger's bedroom eyes, she didn't hesitate. She's seen this moment for a while now, knew it lead to having a daughter (but she never saw the price she would pay, the hurt, and trying to move on from what could have been). 

Sometimes seeing glimpses of the future placed Marisol near the edge of sanity. What is real? What changes will bring about good ones down the road? The line blurs as she is appointed Head of the Women's Studies department, as she is promoted to Elder status and wonders why she never sees the continuation of the Vera line (all she sees are three powerful daughters, the prophecized three, her own three).

On nights she couldn't sleep, Marisol would write over and over what could not be changed, what is set in stone. This is how she realizes one scene she frequently sees about Charity involves herself as well and begins to make preparations. She asks for Harry to be assigned to Hilltowne when he completes his mission on protecting the Delacroix girl and catches a glimpse of her firstborn meeting her younger sisters. Marisol begins the subtle networking and hints to ensure Dr. Vaughn will be given an offer from the university. She also burns the pages of her prophecies.

And then, hours before she dies, Marisol has one final vision. 

It is three in the morning when Marisol walks silently into the attic, sits down at the small table, and takes one blank paper forward. She picks up the black pen by her hand and begins to write a letter to her grandchild. At this moment, the future of the world changes drastically. (Maybe if Marisol had been able to see more than a moment in time, she would have destroyed that letter instead.)

At night, when she begins to smell damp dirt and hear familiar cries, two things consistent with one moment, Marisol Vera doesn't hesitate to unbind the Power of Three.

0o0o0

The crackling of fire filled the air, accompanied by the harsh sounds of spell chanting, is what registers in her mind as she comes to.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to clear her vision, she notices the fire enclosing her within a circle of Celtic symbols. Facing one wall, seven robed disciples chant together, holding their hands up in a sham of a prayer. Her body tenses as she realizes her hands are cuffed behind her back but her legs are free to move. 

"Good, you're awake." 

With a graceful gesture, the fire is lowered enough to see who spoke. Her body tenses painfully and she moves to sit up on her knees. Seeing her reaction, her kidnapper laughs and begins to walk around the circle of fire. 

"I only want to talk to you. You're hard to locate, did you know?" 

The voice was nonchalant as if they ran into each other at the grocery store. Well, two could play at that game. 

"Well, you could have just left a voicemail. I would have called you back eventually." She replied, gaining enough balance to stand up and match step by step around the circle. The flames grew tall again, enough to make her reconsider running through the flames. She's magicless for now if the symbols etched unto the surface of the cuffs gives her anything to go by so even if she escapes the fire, she still has to go through the seven disciples as well. 

"I figured what I am about to ask you required a face to face. Your answer will decide your fate." 

"We both know what my answer is but I will tell you," she says, making sure her voice does not waver, "To join you would be to break the vows I have taken and I would rather die."

Her eyes met dark grey ones in a piercing stare off. A burst of laughter along with the flames diminishing startled her. 

"I don't think you fully comprehend your actions in resisting me. You see, I've sought out the Oracle of Delphi and do you know what was revealed?" 

A gesture pulls her attention to the disciples again, who have stopped chanting and merely flanked a dark blue energy swirling portal. There were only six disciples left and her eyes glanced around to catch sight of the last one.  

"Oh, you won't find him with us. He's gone through the portal, you see, to complete the mission I've given him." 

Her heart pounding, she notices the dark grey has lightened, the smile crinkling the corners and that they had both stopped walking in circles. 

"What did the Oracle reveal?" she asked.

"At every single crossroads, where I should have been victorious, you have always been there defying me. When she revealed this to me, everything fell into place. I needed to see you, to make you this offer. Had you joined me, I would have forgiven everything but I knew you weren't spineless. You were always stubborn so I came up with a new plan. You see, my disciple is going to ensure there will absolutely be no chance of you being born."


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Their talks lasted through the next few weeks. 

Each magical being had sent a representative to the Charmed Ones, to see what kind of order would be placed in the wake of the Elders gone. None of them had realized just how much the Elders had done to keep the magical community running smoothly. The representatives themselves have brought along the issues that had not been resolved before the Elders' deaths. And so, minds reeling from the amount of power they held now, the sisters did their best to resolve the issues as well as take in opinions of how things should be run now. Tempers had run high and occasionally a fight or two between representatives as well. Maggie was lucky that Kappa did not have a calendar of events until the beginning of August. Still though.

Maggie groaned as she slumped unto the table, not caring that the silverware had rattled as she did so and that Macy had raised an eyebrow up at her behavior. Mel didn't even flicker her attention to Maggie, having grown immune to her sister's dramatics.

"Is everything all right?" Macy asked, putting down the cup of coffee she had taken a sip of and taking a bite out of her breakfast. 

"No." pouted Maggie, turning her head to look at her with red-rimmed eyes, "If I have to go another week without sleep and settling this issue, I'm the one who is going to be starting a fight in the next meeting." 

Mel laughed and pointed with her fork before saying, "I'll look forward to it."

"Alas, the responsibility of being the long-awaited Charmed Ones." inserted Harry as he quickly plated Maggie's food and brought it over to her. "Honestly, Maggie, sit up."

With a groan, she did and brightened upon seeing her breakfast. The corners of Harry's mouth quirked upwards a bit before he turned to take off the apron and grab his own plate to join the sisters.

"Harry, you're the best! Why can't you be in charge and we'll support you?" she said as she quickly grabbed the vegan muffin. 

Harry laughed and moved to butter his toast.

"There must always be a balance in magic, if not in half, then in threes. A common example would be the sun and the moon. The Elders were balanced by the witches and the whitelighters." Harry said before frowning in thought. 

"What's wrong?" asked Mel as she got up to refill her cup with coffee. 

 "I just realized I have yet to see the whitelighter representative at our meetings. It is rare for Sonya to not make herself known during the arguments but perhaps she has sent someone in her stead," he said as he placed his toast down. 

 Maggie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her sisters before teasingly going, "Sonya, eh? Tell us more." 

Harry shook his head.

"None of that from you. Sonya is the oldest of the whitelighters and trains the new ones for their duties. If I recall correctly, she was the liaison between the Elders and the rest of the whitelighters."

"Well, maybe she's just sitting in the back as you said and testing you on your skills," Macy reassured him. His eyes flickered to her and he nodded slowly but everyone knew each other well enough to know that Harry didn't believe it. 

They continued their breakfast in silence.  

0o0o0

"And so I propose a new council of Elders but an inclusive one. Let each of us nominate forth our wisest and form the council this way. Let us put in place structures to prevent this type of power fail for future generations." 

 Mel leaned slightly to her right and whispered to Maggie, "Now is a good time to start that fight." 

To her left, Macy nodded and gave the illusion of agreeing with the speaker of nymphs. Said speaker had been going strong for thirty minutes and the majority of the audience had the glazed look of students held too long in a boring lecture. At least Harry had saved himself by making the excuse of going to the kitchen to make additional refreshments. The meeting had started early in the afternoon and had continued strong into the early evening. 

Maggie abruptly stood up, cutting off the speaker, and immediately gathering the attention of everyone. She blanched and her sisters realized that Maggie had merely reacted before thinking things through. 

"Uh, you make a compelling argument, my friend. Before we could finalize things, however, in the spirit of inclusivity, we realized that we have yet to hear from the representative of the whitelighters. Will the representatives step forward?" She said, glancing about the crowd. 

Silence fell.

The Nymph representative smoothly stepped back into the crowd and still, no one spoke. 

"We thought you knew, Charmed Ones," Leon spoke, straightening his flower crown as he stepped forward. "All the whitelighters have gone to ground with their charges. No one has heard nor seen them since the Elders died."

 

0o0o0

She reeled back in shock and almost tipped herself over before she caught herself. 

"Never be-?" She exclaimed before she stepped closer to the flames, closer to see if her capturer was bluffing or not.  The smile deepened further and the accompanying laughter echoed in the room, sending chills down her spine. 

"There are consequences to messing with time." she pointed out. 

"I know. Each consequence is an advantage to me. Without you, there would be no resistance, my reign would begin much sooner. In fact, I have already made additional plans to help smooth my way to success." 

The disciples have scattered about, the portal slowly closing itself. There's only one path left for her to take and she shuts her eyes tightly.

And then she runs through the flames.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I struggle with is that there isn't really a structure to things, especially with the Elders gone. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> YouTuber mode: Comment, like, and subscribe!
> 
> Since I have this inspiration frenzy, I am going to try to write as much as I can and update as much as I can. See you next chapter!


End file.
